undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 13
|prev = Chapter 12 |next = Chapter 14 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-13-778017554 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181373227772/underearth-book-1-chapter-13}} The inside of the cavern was rather dark, at least in comparison to out there. The pathway of the cave ran along the river at the entrance. Frisk noted that the large blocks of ice that that one wolf Monster was throwing into the river were floating by, carried by the current. Just a little further in, the river and the path went their separate ways. Some ways down the path, Frisk found numerous Monsters in a room, one of the notable ones was that Monster Kid from earlier. When the Monster Kid caught sight of Frisk, he turned around to talk to him. "Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?" Frisk just gave a blank stare to the Monster Kid, unsure of what to say. "Um... yeah, yeah I'm sneaking out too." He finally said. "Awesome! She's the coolest, right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up." Coolest, huh? I know someone that would be willing to debate that any time. "Oh, um, hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha. "Sure." Not like I know who they are anyway. A bit further into the room, Frisk spotted Sans relaxing behind a sentry station. "Sans?" Frisk said in slight surprise. He opened one of his eyes and saw Frisk. Sans said in his typical non-serious tone. "No, not really." Frisk took a quick look around. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go. "Yeah, sure." he said sarcastically. He stood up and walked around the sentry station over to where Frisk was standing, then gestured forward. Sans said with an outstretched arm, offering a hand to Frisk. Frisk took his hand. Just then, Sans's eyes began glowing a very dark green color and Frisk suddenly felt uneasy. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were in Grillby's. Sans said when they arrived. "Uh... yeah." Sans turned towards the counter. "Greetings Sans" said a rather large-mouthed Monster in one of the booths. "Hiya, Sansy~" said a very drunk bunny in another booth. They both walked towards the counter a bit before a fish-Monster started talking to Sans. "Hey Sans, weren't you in here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" Everyone laughed, but Frisk didn't understand the joke, if there was one. Sans said to Frisk, gesturing to one of the stools in front of the counter. Frisk sat down on the stool. As he sat down, there was a farting noise coming from the seat. Frisk just glared at Sans. "What is there to get?" Just then, a red bird-Monster chimed it. "Well, there's some fries, then you've got a burger. Beyond that, no idea. That's just what I always order." Frisk contemplated between the two options given. "I think I'll take fries." The fire-Monster behind the counter, Grillby, walked off into the back room. Sans then turned towards Frisk. Sans asked Frisk. "Well, to be honest, he's kind of annoying." Frisk answered. Sans suddenly got a bit defensive. When Sans finished his sentence, Grillby came out of the back room with two plates of fries. said Sans. Sans then pulled out a full bottle of ketchup from his blue jacket. Frisk looked at the bottle. "No thanks, I don't like ketchup." Sans then proceeded to chug the entire bottle of ketchup without even pausing. Once finished, he put the cap back on and stashed it in his jacket before facing the fries. Frisk nodded at Sans's statement. Sans then paused for a second. "What is it?" Frisk responded. Just then, it seemed as though the entire world except for where Frisk and Sans sat faded away until it was only them. Sans asked his question, eyes completely closed. Frisk just gave Sans a blank stare, his thought drifting to Flowey. "Y-y-yeah." Frisk almost choked on one of the fries. That wasn't what he was thinking at all. "What about it?" "Yeah, it is." Frisk said, thoughts drifting back to Flowey. "Most definitely." As Sans finished saying thanks, the world began to fade back in until it seemed as though nothing was wrong. Sans then got up from the stool, eyes now open. he snickered a slight bit. "What? Are you serious? I don't have any money at all!" He then walked towards the door before turning back towards Frisk. Then why say anything at all? Frisk thought as Sans left Grillby's, leaving him behind. Frisk looked around Grillby's. On the left side from where he was looking, there were two booths with one occupant each. On the right side was this large table. Nobody was sitting at it, but there were cards all over it. "Sansyyyy.... come back and sit with me..." The drunk bunny said, apparently now noticing Sans had left. "Everything's so fun when you're around!!! Especially today when everything's s-s-so quiet!" The bunny then fell on the table and passed out. "Huh, she's right." the bird-Monster said "Where are those canines? They're usually here by now. Something feels really off." Frisk then hurried out of the building. They aren't talking about those dogs I killed, right? They were trying to kill me, I was fully justified. Frisk began walking back towards the cave he was in. Eventually, he reached it and made it back to Sans's second sentry station. Sans said when he saw Frisk. Frisk looked over at Sans. "Yeah, lets." he said before walking past, deeper into the cavern. }} Category:Underearth